perverpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Anatomía de Grey
Conque has decidido ver la 14ª temporada de Anatomía de Grey No es mi cometido juzgar qué serie de decisiones, todas ellas equivocadas, te han llevado a este punto de tu vida, pero si realmente tienes un compromiso fuerte y plena intención de tragarte los 24 episodios que componen la decimocuarta temporada de este show médico-erótico, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver los 293 anteriores, esta es tu guía. Prometo que esta será la última frase de cuatro renglones que leerás. Anatomía de Grey no es una serie para los de corazón débil, como descubrirás en las 20000 palabras, aproximadamente, que componen este artículo. Se detallarán, con una minuciosidad digna de un relojero, las backstories de cada uno de los personajes que siguen vivos a estas alturas, sus motivaciones, sus personalidades, todo lo necesario para poder empezar desde "Break Down the House" sin duda alguna. Si, misteriosamente, tal duda se presentara, no habrá más que recurrir a esta guía para aclararlo todo todito. Personajes vivos principales Meredith Grey * Especialidad: Cirugía general. * Progenitores: Ellis (DIFUNTA) y Thatcher. * Familia: Lexie (hermana, DIFUNTA), Maggie (hermanastra), Amelia (cuñada). * Intereses románticos: Derek Shepherd (DIFUNTO) y Nathan Riggs (EN VÍAS DE EXTINCIÓN). * Descendencia: Zola, Bailey y Ellis (adoptados/biológicos con Derek, no sé cual es cual). Para comprender a Meredith Grey hay que comprender a Ellis Grey, su madre. Ellis Grey viene a ser la Meryl Streep de la cirugía, si Meryl Streep tuviera una hija actriz a la que a cada dos minutos estuvieran recordándole lo buena que es su madre y cómo nunca podrá ni acercarse a lo que ella consiguió. Ellis era ambiciosa, enfocada, y como madre dejaba bastante que desear, así que una de las cosas que guía a Meredith es su intención de compatibilizar ser una de las mejores cirujanas de la costa Oeste con ser mami de chopocientos hijos y un Alex Karev. De su madre conserva la actitud y una colección ingente de diarios en los que relataba un poco de todo, desde operaciones y secretos quirúrgicos a cómo se tiraba a Richard Webber, al que conoceremos en breve. A veces Webber ha actuado de papi de Mer, sin sospechar que ya tenía una hija suya y de Ellis... A LA QUE CONOCEREMOS EN BREVE. La vida sentimental de Meredith ha tenido un nombre propio, el de Derek Shepherd. El dios de la neurocirugía, que perdió la vida trágicamente y como un héroe en una colisión de tráfico allá por la temporada 11. La historia de Derek y Meredith se resume con su famosa declaración de amor en aquel post-it que les sirvió como certificado matrimonial: "Love each other even when we hate each other. No running. Take care when old, senile and smelly. And it's forever." Difícil de creer que una relación de Anatomía de Grey durara para siempre, pero si hubo una que se acercó, fue MerDer. Ni siquiera el mismísimo BARACK OBAMA pudo interponerse entre ellos. Hizo falta un camión y la incompetencia de VARIOS doctores para que Derek estirara la pata. Meredith es una mujer compleja, y es complicado describirla aunque se usen mil palabras. Es siniestra, pesimista, indecisa, y ha superado ahogamientos, accidentes de avión, partos de riesgo, explosiones y la muerte del amor de su vida, y sin embargo no ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Todos podemos aprender algo de Meredith Grey. La pérdida de Derek ha sido quizá lo más duro, pero en la temporada 13 comienza a vislumbrarse la posibilidad de un sustituto, el doctor Nathan Riggs, al que también conoceremos pronto. No pegan, así que bueno, no se emocionen ustedes. Otra persona que ha marcado a Meredith es Cristina Yang, la otra mitad de las hermanas retorcidas. Era su persona, aquella a la que cuenta todo, a la que elegiría para ocultar un cadáver, y todo eso. Su marcha allá por la temporada 10 hace que Mer tenga que encontrar a un sustituto, y por antigüedad le toca a Alex Karev, el único interno de la temporada 1 que sigue en activo en el hospital Grey-Sloan. Yang se encuentra ahora mismo dirigiendo su propia clínica de última generación en Suiza, y hablan por FaceTime y tal. Su situación al final de la temporada 13 es estable, y con la aparición de la prometida desaparecida de su noviete Nathan, soltera y entera. Forma parte de la junta del hospital y es Jefa de Cirugía General. Alex Karev * Especialidad: Cirugía pediátrica. * Intereses románticos: Izzie Stevens (DIVORCIADOS), Jo Wilson (ES COMPLICADO AHORA MISMO), Lexie Grey (DIFUNTA), y una amnésica farsante a la que transplantaron una nueva cara. El pasado de Alex Karev es turbio y sufrido: su padre era un alcohólico ausente, y su madre padecía de esquizofrenia, así que Alex tuvo que encargarse de sus hermanos desde pequeñito. Esto por lo que sea le dota de una personalidad dura y arrogante, el chico malo que toda mujer sueña con domesticar. Me da asco haber dicho eso. Varias mujeres han soñado con domesticarlo: la primera fue, tal vez, Izzie Stevens, una de las internas originales, que comienza su relación con Alex de manera rocosa (Alex, con su humilde infancia, imagina que la hermosa Izzie ha tenido muy fácil llegar hasta donde está, y cuando se da cuenta de que no es así empiezan a saltar chispas). El shippeo de ambos es quizá el más intenso de la serie, y acaba cuando la inestabilidad de Izzie hace que Alex decida que por mucho que él la ame, lo más sano será que se separen para siempre. Sad eyes. Tuvo otros amoríos, incluido uno con la hermana de la protagonista, Lexie Grey, que termina bruscamente cuando Alex la llama Izzie medio groggy mientras le sacaban una bala del pecho. Su carácter se fue suavizando poco a poco, habiendo encontrado su lugar al lado de la alegre Arizona Robbins en el ala de pediatría: a los adultos los trata ariscamente, pero los niños le adoran. Así es como surge un amor con la interna Jo Wilson, que comparte con él un pasado más que truculento en el que entraremos en su apartado. El amor con Jo no pasa por su mejor momento al terminar la temporada 13. Él propone matrimonio a Jo, pero ella le rechaza de una manera algo ambigua. Ella acaba, triste, bebiendo más de la cuenta en un bar. El buenazo de su compañero, Andrew DeLuca, decide llevarla a casa, donde ella, muy borracha, decide despelotarse porque sí. Cuando Alex aparece y ve a Andrew metiéndola en la cama con ella semidesnuda se imagina lo que no es PERO PARECE SER y le da tamaña paliza al pobre Andrew que solo quería ayudar. Esto va a traer problemas en la temporada 14. Supongo. Es, cuando menos, una muestra del temperamento veleidoso de nuestro amigo Karev que, en el fondo, es un cacho de pan y todos sus jefes están más que orgullosos de que no haya matado a nadie todavía. Miranda Bailey * Especialidad: Cirugía general. * Intereses románticos: Tucker Jones (DIVORCIADOS) y Ben Warren (HAPPILY MARRIED). * Descendencia: Tucker Jr. (con Tucker, claro). A Miranda Bailey la conoces como la Nazi, el hueso más duro de roer que jamás hayas visto. Como jefa de residentes en esa primera temporada, es la encargada de supervisar a los internos originales y su actitud es clara desde su primera frase: "no os molestéis en hacerme la pelota porque os odio y eso no va a cambiar". Claro, a medida que su posición se iguala con la de los internos, su actitud con ellos se relaja, pero no deja de ser ese chihuahua cabreado permanentemente. Y el que más sufre ahora es su marido, y subordinado, Ben Warren. Su vida romántica empieza con otro marido, que no termina de comprender que los cirujanos trabaja mucho y a lo mejor no puede pasar por casa todo lo que le gustaría y acaban divorciados. Miranda conoce más tarde a Ben, primero anestesista, luego estudiante de cirujano, y se enamoran mucho y muy fuerte, rigiéndose por la máxima de "Iglesia y Estado": el dormitorio es el dormitorio, y el hospital el hospital, y en el hospital manda Bailey. Bueno, en casa también. En la temporada 13, Miranda es Jefa de Cirugía, el pez más gordo del Grey-Sloan. Confía en Meredith para el puesto de Jefa de Cirugía General, su antiguo departamento, pero Richard Webber, antiguo jefazo, no corre la misma suerte. Es un hombre ya mayorcete, y el encargado actual del entrenamiento y la educación de los estudiantes, pero Miranda cree que el hospital necesita savia nueva y elige a la joven y redicha Eliza Minnick para relevarle. La relación entre Richard y Miranda era de mentorazgo más que nada, así que Richard se siente traicionado, aunque intentan enmendar un poco sus problemas a medida que avanza la temporada. Finalmente, Eliza es despedida y el status quo se recupera de manera inapelable. Otro detalle relativamente interesante de Bailey es su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, exacerbado por la muerte de varios pacientes que estaban bajo su tutela. Tras unos cuantos capítulos negándose a aceptar su diagnóstico, comienza a medicarse y no le ha vuelto a dar muchos problemas. Nos alegramos por ella. Richard Webber * Especialidad: Cirugía general. * Interés romántico: Adele Webber (DIFUNTA), Ellis Grey (DIFUNTA) y Catherine Avery (CASADOS). * Descendientes: Maggie Pierce (con Ellis Grey). Webber es un veterano de los quirófanos, el ex-jefazo de cirugía, un hombre respetable y respetado que ahora es el encargado de educar a una nueva generación. Es mentor de Meredith (en cierto modo cumple casi una función de padre) y de Bailey, pero tampoco duda en competir con los más jóvenes con la picaresca que da la experiencia. Es severo, pero sensato, y suele ser un contrapeso más considerado en comparación con la mala leche de Bailey. Es un alcohólico rehabilitado, aunque le vemos recaer en la serie en algún momento. Esto le une a Amelia, otra ex-adicta, con la que comparte ese vínculo que nadie más comprende. Otra característica muy importante es que dos de las tres mujeres que comparten su vida fallecen por alzheimer. Casado originalmente con Adele, cuya relación sufre por los mismos motivos que la de Bailey con Tucker (y por lo que voy a comentar a continuación), tuvo un affair con Ellis, madre de Meredith. Ellis es de hecho la madre de su hija Maggie, cirujana de cardio del Grey Sloan, aunque fue dada en adopción inmediatamente. De momento su esposa actual, Catherine Avery (madre de Jackson Avery y presidenta de la fundación Harper Avery, que posee el hospial), no ha mostrado síntomas de Alzheimer, pero no hay dos sin tres. Como se menciona en el apartado de Bailey, debe luchar con la más joven Eliza Minnick por su puesto como "tutor" de los internos, que termina conservando al final de la temporada 13. Owen Hunt * Especialidad: Cirugía de trauma. * Interés romántico: Cristina Yang (DIVORCIADOS), Teddy Altman (AMIGOS CON DERECHO A ROCE OCASIONAL), Amelia Shepherd (CASADOS CON PROBLEMAS). * Familia: Una hermana llamada Megan. * Descendientes: Ya quisiera. Owen es un veterano de Irak con estrés post-traumático, que aparece como salvador de Cristina Yang cuando es empalada por un carámbano de hielo. Hay frases que parece que es invento todo, pero no. Esto desemboca en una tormentosa relación amorosa: confunde las aspas del ventilador del techo con las de un helicóptero desencadenando episodios de su síndrome y estrangulando inconscientemente a Yang mientras duermen juntos. Esto en 50 Sombras de Grey está bien, pero es Anatomía de Grey. No es el mismo Grey. Como ex-cirujano de batalla, Owen como que pasa bastante del tema cirugía chupiflosqui: el ha amputado piernas con un sacacorchos y le sobra un poco la tecnología, y eso inculca a menudo a los estudiantes. En particular, April podría decirse que es su pupila: se dedica al trauma como él, y le acompaña en misión humanitaria a Siria, o un sitio de esos. Nuestro querido irlandés tiene un problema grave con la infidelidad, pero parece haber sentado la cabeza con Amelia. El problema que tuvo con Cristina (uno de los muchos, más bien) fue que ella se negaba en rotundo a tener hijos, y es grande la sorpresa cuando, pese a que todo indicaba lo contrario, Amelia está en las mismas. Aunque esto no causa su divorcio, Amelia se va de casa y está más que claro que las prioridades de la pareja son muy distintas. El otro personaje de la serie que tiene una relación importante con Owen es Nathan Riggs, su ex-mejor amigo y compañero en Irak, y prometido de la hermana de Owen, Megan, hasta que esta desaparece sin dejar rastro. Lo último que sabe Owen de él es que puso los cuernos a su hermana y de alguna manera esto provocó su desaparición, así que la relación de ambos está más que deteriorada. Sin embargo, la reaparición de Megan en el último capítulo de la temporada 13 da un giro radical a la historia. Esta excepcional situación también parece producir una reconciliación, al menos temporal, entre Amelia y Owen. Arizona Robbins * Especialidad: Cirugía pediátrica/fetal. * Interés romántico: Callie Torres (DIVORCIADOS), Eliza Minnick (INCÓGNITA PERO PINTA MAL). * Descendientes: Sofía (hija biológica de Callie y Mark Sloan). Arizona es un rayo de sol en el mundo, un arco iris. Cirujana pediátrica originalmente, es todo sonrisas y flores y va en patines por el hospital. Si hay un personaje adorable en esta serie, esa es Arizona. Hay varias personas y sucesos que han marcado la trayectoria de Arizona en esta serie, pero obviamente hay que empezar por Callie Torres. No fue una relación de cuento ni mucho menos, pero tal vez es la más importante de la serie, y no sólo por lo novedoso de incluir una pareja de mujeres en una serie de televisión, creo yo. Arizona es lesbiana 100%, y conoce a Callie cuando esta acaba de descubrir que es bisexual, así que tardan un tiempo en ponerse a la altura. Su romance se ve interrumpido cuando Arizona tiene la oportunidad de trabajar con niños en África, y Callie se venga acostándose con Mark Sloan. Para cuando Arizona vuelve, arrepentida, Callie está embarazada, y esto lleva a una pareja de tres bastante cómica con el fanfarrón salido de Sloan, la impulsiva Callie, y la sensible Arizona que no soporta a Mark. El accidente de avión que se cobra la vida de Lexie Grey y Mark Sloan (ahora ya sabes por qué el hospital se llama Grey-Sloan Memorial) también arrebata a Arizona su pierna: pese a la promesa de Callie de que no la perdería, al final es eso o morir, y Callie decide amputar. Arizona al principio no se lo perdona, incluso engañándola con una cirujana random que aparece por ahí. Se reconcilian, pero temporadas más tarde vuelven a tener desaveniencias (en este caso debido a la incapacidad de Arizona de tener hijos y al trabajo extra que supone sacarse la especialidad de cirugía fetal, a contrarreloj debido a que su profesora, la doctora Herman, se está muriendo de un tumor cerebral), y se divorcian definitivamente. Su relación es amistosa hasta que Callie decide mudarse a Nueva York y llevarse a Sofía con ella, lo que causa una amarga batalla judicial en la que Callie resulta victoriosa. Arizona se queda solita, echando de menos a su hija, y acompañada solo por Andrew DeLuca, que vive en su casa porque no debe de haber otro sitio mejor. Tiene romances breves con la interna Leah Murphy, que como que meh, y con Eliza Minnick, cuyo despido a final de la 13ª temporada indica que Arizona seguramente esté soltera y entera en el comienzo de la decimocuarta. Sus pilares en el Grey-Sloan son su ojito derecho de pediatría Alex Karev y, en menor medida, Andrew y April. Pero todo el mundo la ama, claro, porque es Arizona Robbins. April Kepner * Especialidad: Cirugía de trauma * Interés romántico: Matthew el conductor de ambulancia (ELLA LE PLANTA EN EL ALTAR), Jackson Avery (DIVORCIADOS). * Descendientes: Harriet (de Jackson). Jackson Avery * Especialidad: Cirugía plástica. * Progenitores: Catherine Avery y uno que tiene un bar en Nebraska o Montana o algo así. * Familia: Maggie Pierce ("hermanastra", sus padres están casados pero no comparten sangre. Marcos y Eva, vamos). * Interés romántico: April Kepner (DIVORCIADOS), Stephanie Edwards (ÉL LA PLANTA EN EL ALTAR DE MATTHEW Y APRIL). * Descendientes: Harriet (de April). Jo Wilson * Especialidad: Residente. * Interés romántico: Alex Karev (ES COMPLICADO AHORA MISMO) y un marido malvado del que huyó, de nombre Paul. Amelia Shepherd * Especialidad: Neurocirugía. * Familia: Derek Shepherd (hermano), Meredith Grey (cuñada). * Interés romántico: Owen Hunt (CASADOS CON PROBLEMAS). Maggie Pierce * Especialidad: Cirugía cardiotorácica. * Familia: Meredith Grey (hermanastra), Jackson Avery ("hermanastro", Marcos y Eva, bla bla bla). * Interés romántico: Andrew DeLuca (ACABÓ SIN MÁS), Nathan Riggs (CRUSH MEH). Personajes más menores pero relevantes Andrew DeLuca * Especialidad: Residente. * Interés romántico: Maggie Pierce (ACABÓ SIN MÁS) Ben Warren * Especialidad: Residente, antes anestesista. * Interés romántico: Miranda Bailey (HAPPILY MARRIED). Catherine Avery * Especialidad: Urología. * Interés romántico: Richard Webber (CASADOS), y en su día un señor que ahora tiene un bar en Nebraska o Montana. Nathan Riggs * Especialidad: Cirugía cardiotorácica. * Interés romántico: Megan Hunt (PROMETIDA QUE ACABA DE REAPARECER), Meredith Grey (EN VÍAS DE EXTINCIÓN) Teddy Altman * Especialidad: Cirugía cardiotorácica. * Interés romántico: Owen Hunt (SI ÉL QUISIERA) y un paciente que se estaba muriendo y finalmente muriose.